Its just temporary
by Kaiga hana
Summary: When Amy comes home from a morning shopping she finds her apartment in ashes.  With no where to go she has no choice but to move in with Tails aka the man cave.  Now Amy has to deal with fowl language to fowl odors.  Will our Amy survive! Romance involved
1. Chapter 1

When Amy found Lilly Curtis, her sixty year old neighbor, running down the stairs she knew something wasn't right.

Lilly crashed into Amy's arms, almost knocking down the petite girl with all her morning shopping. Amy held her tight, trying to calm her down. _"Lilly?"_

Lilly _never_ ran.

Lilly Curtis was a gentle woman , who never rose her voice and who always knew how to handle a situation. In the two years that Amy had lived in the same apartments as her she had never had a problem. In cold days the elderly woman would invite Amy over for hot chocolate and in hot summers they would make a large jar of pink lemonade. So when pinkster saw her friend heaving and gasping for air, face stricken with fear, it was instant heart ache.

"A-a-amy!" Lilly voiced wheezed making Amy flinch.

"Lilly what wrong are you ok? W-what happened?"

Nearby was a bench where Amy lead Lilly to. Ounce seated the youth rubbed the elder's back repeatedly and there Lilly explained what had happened.

During her story Amy didn't utter a single word. A couple of head nods here and there but that was it. The girls pursed her lips, what could she say, no, what can she do? Her eyes wandered to Lilly who during all this time kept a sympathetic frown.

"Amy dear, I am so truly sorry. I-I wish I could have helped in any way."

"Oh Lilly-" Amy leaned forward hugging the woman." – Its fine there wasn't anything you could have done."

"I could have called! I could have put out the fire myself!"

'Now now Lilly whats done is done, there is—" a sigh escaped her lips and she smiled "—Im just glad your ok."

It was freighting to know about your home catching on fire, all your stuff burning , but like she said what could you do. Then again this wasn't the first time something like this happened. Years of eggman had made it clear that anything can be gone in a seconds notice. It was a painful price to pay but -

Amy found herself thinking of Eggman. Did he do this? Was this another of his way to declare war? Was he trying to send a message? If he did, why her house? God did it infuriated her. Why could he go to Tails house! She didn't want to wish anybody wrong, course not, but her two tailed friend did have state of the art security. Not to mention a fire prof house, a militia of robots, and of course_…Sonic_ . Why couldn't she have him move in with her hand keep him as a body guard? N-not she need him, she could handle herself perfectly fine, then again she wouldn't mind having him…..Agh! but that wasn't the point! The point was…. she needed an upgrade. The next time Egg-butt attacked her apartment complex they wouldn't be so lucky.

"Amy dear?"

"Uh, yes?"

Lilly held Amy's small hand's in her own. Her shaking had stopped, Any noticed. Oh did Amy feel bad about putting Lilly in this position. She was so frail and old…..

"Would you like to stay at my place?"

At this Amy shock her head.

"Oh no, Lilly, I – I couldn't ! its too much to ask for!"

"Don't be ridiculous! It's the least I could do!"

"No, Lilly its too dangerous."

"then where will you go?"

She thought for a minute. Where was she going to go? Her first thought was Vanilla and Cream's house. Obviously! Who else better? However, and this caused Amy's ears flop, Vanilla and Cream were out of town on a trip.

_Rats!_

'think rose, think…where else could you go?...you can't stay here…..'

Then it clicked.

Why didn't she think of this before!

Amy reached out into her bag taking out a phone book. She opened it, looked for a page and then ripped it out.

"What this?"

Amy's giggle was a sign of relive for Lilly who held the paper closely to herself. If she wasn't mistaken Amy looked almost happy, excited more or less, to explain the directions and phone that was written down.

"Oh nowhere far but a little place I call Team Sonic HQ!"

-A/N:

Ahhhh I have always wanted to write this story, it's been stashed away in the back in my brain for mouths and just before it went away completely…. I wrote it down!

So this is ment to take place when Amy is about …..lets say 15.

Her fangirlness is washing away a more mature girl taking it place but as you can see she still has feeling for our blue hero ^^

Please send me some feed back and tell me what you think!

Ps: any grammar errors please let me know!

-Kaiga


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't help but gasp at the sight.

It was** huge!**

It had only been,what, half a year since she last came to Tails place, did he really have to remodel? He did it like every day! Yes she was speaking metaphorically, but she was sure that if he could he sure as hell would.

She walked to the tall wooden door, well at least she thought it was wooden she wouldn't be surprised if it was carbon fiber coated with diamond and then sprayed painted realistically to pose as a wooden door, or something close to that. Perfectly normal right?

She knocked twice before she heard the rumbling of feet and the yells. To think that he could make it sound proof….

The door opened revealing a young two tailed fox . He had grown a lot, Amy had though as she examined her friend. First of all, he was taller than her ,a good two inches taller to her dismay. Man did she missed the days where she would tease him about how his growth spurt hadn't come in yet. How Sonic, knuckles and she would get on rides and we would be left behind to watch. The kid made planes that went up to speeds like Mach 5, it was ironic that his size prevented him from riding a roller coaster even Cream would enjoy. Memories..

He was wearing glasses, a thin nice aqua blue pair that fitted him quite nicely. Amy smiled welling up in pride, oh how grown up Tails looked!

"Amy!"

"Hiya Tails!"

The boy wasted no time in reuniting with his friend. He latched his arms around her and held her in a tight embrace. To Amy's surprise he was also stronger. This ounce wimpy kid was now tall and strong. Amy giggled and hugged him back enjoying the moment. Man it had been a long time.

'Alright Tails your kinda _squeezing_ me." Amy said in between chuckles.

"Oh yeah sorry." He let go quickly, rubbing his head bashfuly.

"s'okay, just kinda smaller than you now." This time Tails snorted. He kicked the ground; a smile spreading on his face.

"Oh that, well..hehe Sonic says he went through the same thing when he went through , uhm,puberty." A scarlet blush splattered on his face as he explained.

" Your such a kid Tails!" She barked. He was still a kid, no matter how tall or how strong, Tail was still that modest kind kid she has known.

"Oh shut up" His mutter was just more fuel and she kept laughing.

"Just show me where im going to stay Tails, I could keep teasing you inside."

Outside was huge, inside…..inside was something else. The house would have been beautiful, remarkable actually if it wasn't for swarm of cloths and gadgets all over the place. It looked like a garage slash radio shack combine with yard sale and…was that pizza on the floor!

"As you can see we have a bit of a mess here." Amy scoffed, picking up a green tee-shirt that was laying on top of a plate of up touched fries. She shot her head to the opposite direction trying her best to avoid the foul smell. But to her dismay she caught it. "A_ bit?_" She waved it off.

"Tails a bit is leaving my coat on the couch and my shoes in the living room this is…this is awful."

"I know its just lately things have been very hectic and I haven't been able to clean—"

Amy shot him a glare, her jade eyes making him lose his words. "I?" She walked up to him slowly carful not to scare him away. Then she repeated the question. "Tails what do you mean 'I'? " she got a step closer. "You mean to tell me Sonic doesn't help you?"

"Oh h-he does sometimes!" the girl raised an eye brow.

"Tails."

"Honest! He does—"

"Really Tails?"

"Seriously Amy!"

"Sure…"

"Amy for real—"

_"Tails."_ This time there was more acid, more edge, to her voice making the young fox cringe. Her scowl was no help either. Amy was the type who knew when someone was pulling her leg. She would try to let is slide playing tag but after a while she would get frustrated and just straight out tell you that you were wrong.

And if you didn't accept defeat, well Amy never did complain about knocking some sense into someone. Literally speaking that is.

Taking or his glasses for a cleaning he glanced up at her and sighed. "Ounce in a while."

"yeah ounce every blue moon—"

"Which!** Do** exist, may I remind you."

"Tails—" This time she laughed . It was amazing how he had Sonic's back. Didn't matter is it was in the battle fields taking on Eggman or at home taking on Amy. This boy was a true friend. Brother actually. Then again Tails was permissive, and was naïve and in a way worshiped his 'brother' . Whatever Sonic said goes and Tails didn't complain. It was hard to tell if he really agreed with Sonic or if he was just to hesitant to stand up for himself. Maybe she can help with that.

"—you stand up for him too much."

"I don't it just, he's been busy that's all."

"Well." She set her bags down, careful not to place them on the spilled coke. Spilled coke, one on the toughest stickiest stains to take out. Was Sonic going to get it….

"Where should we start?"

"What?"

"Tails Im going to help you clean, where do we start?"

Spotting a stranded quill she took hold of it, joining it with the others she had tied in a bun. She whipped the sweat off her for head and huffed. A quick glace around the room had her grining like a crazed idiot._ 'oh yes, this was more like it'_

"Thank God where done." Tails threw himself on to the couch enjoying the comfort to the fullest.

"I feel so glad to finally lay on my couch!" his voiced crescendo throughout the house.

"Well im glad too." She took the seat next to him swaping the control and started to flip through the channels.

"So when is Sonic coming back?"

"Lets see." He took out his watch looking for the time. "I give it about two minu-"

**WAM!**

Both jumped up and shot their heads to the door.

The door threw open revealing an adolescent blue hedgehog . In one hand, a king seize pizza with the lable _'Jinna's Pizza ! We make it the best !'_ and on the other two litters of coke. He wore a crocodile grin as he strode into the living room. His eye contact making its way past Amy to Tails who just could feel the tension rise._ 'sonic please don't say anything stupid, please for the love of what all good-'_

"Tails! Dinnah is served and look!" He opened the pizza , uncovering the greasy smell of chill and the acute scent of onions. "I got that hot chick that works in Jinna's to make me a chill dawg pizza!"

"Sonic…" Tails voice was towered over by his friend who was now taking out a crumbled card from his quills.

"Tails she even gave me her digits! It's a win win!"

_'oh dear…."_

"Is that so…"

"uh yeah! Isn't that awesome! dude, buddy, you should really see this babe I mean her eyes and that nice—" He stopped. Something wasn't right, Sonic thought. Something was certainly out of place. He looked around his surroundings , ok the house was cleaner, not that it _wasn't_, and it smelled nicer, ah but that was the chill pizza. If it wasn't that then what was it? Then he spotted it. A pink figure that was looming behind Tails. Sonic leaned closer to get a better look only to be meted by a familiar pair of jade orbs.

"Holy crap!" He bounced back, dropping the pizza on the newly clean carpet. Tails faced palmed.

_'she had just finished that carpet..'_

"Amy…Uh…" Was she going to pounce on him? Chase him? And this early in the afternoon.

Who cares! What was she doing here! In his house!

"Oh_ Sonic_." Her murmur was soft and quiet as she got up. Her fist were clenched and her eyes were locked on the floor. And for a mere second everything was calm.

To bad it didn't last.

Then she snapped.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR BARGING IN LIKE THAT!" She swatted him on the head so quickly the blue blur was in shock.

"YOU HOW LONG IT TOOK ME AND TAILS TO CLEAN!" This time she kicked him causing Sonic to stubble on to the couch.

"HOT CHICK?" She grabbed a pillow whacking him repeatedly on the chest. It didn't hurt but it was still enough force to keep him down.

"What do you care!" said between each strike.

"I-I DON'T!"

"Hahah! _Sure!_"

"Shut up!"

"Amy you_ Looooove_ me!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"You cant_ haaaaate_ me!"

"Imma pull out the hammer!"

'Guys please….be carful! Oh….thats godda hurt…"

A/N:

Second chapter in two days woot!

I hope that this is coming out good, and that you guys are enjoying it.

Please leave me some feedback and tell me what you think!

-Kaiga!


	3. Tag along

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY. THIS STORY HAS BEEN ON HOLD FOR SO LONG. BAD KAIGA, BAAAAD. I hope you guys aren't mad. I hadn't have time for writing and this is particular story I haven't had lots of inspiration for. BUT, I'm getting the hang of it and to take advantage of that I wrote this chapter. Again, SO, So sorry. On the bright side while I put this story on hold, as well as Di pasta picante, I have been working on three major projects. I'm not going to say much about them since I want them to be a secret but each will be more than 15 chapters and will be full developed stories. No fooling around; it's the real deal XD. The first one is a hetalia fic based on modern events. It is almost done and will include Latin American OC's. The second one is an Adventure Time fic. Lets just say theories, loooots of them ;) And last but not least a Sonic fic. This one was tricky, lots of brain storming and rewriting. I think it might be the longest and most complex ! (:**

**Any who, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**-Kaiga**

* * *

><p>She could hear his whining from upstairs. It had been almost an hour since Amy had clobbered him with her trusted hammer, smearing hi face across the floor, and yet his wails and whimpers echoed throughout the house. You'd think that after so many years of hand on hand combat with lethal robots would make you immune to a small knock upside the head. Well apparently not.<p>

Rolling her eyes she stood up and walked to the kitchen. Once there she sat at a stool and looked around her, besides the fact that she had left this spotless and shinning the pinkster couldn't help but feel an empty. This house had its perks, one being this gorgeous kitchen. It, like the house, was huge. Mahogany cabinets with marble floors, an island at the center, a full functioning dish washer , built in microwave and god don't even mention the oven. Amy smiled thinking of all the endless fun she would have in this kitchen. The house would be consumed in her cooking, spices and sweet aromas dancing through the halls and into the rooms. No one could resist the smell of Amy Rose's cooking. Oh yes, she'll have those boys begging for mercy in no time. This pretty yet characterless kitchen will be blooming in colors soon.

_Guuuuurghhhhhh_

Amy's face flushed red as she quickly held her grumbling stomach. Quickly she looked around her, making sure no one was there to witness her tummy's complaints. She didn't know exactly why she found it embarrassing, everyone's stomach rumbles when hungry, so why should she be any different? It was in all honesty really dumb; who cared anyways? Yet there she was pouting in embarrassment.

"I should probably make something…", she mumbled as she got up from her seat. At opening the refrigerator she wasn't surprised to see what it held; a year's supply of hot dogs and in the corner a small space was left for milk, cheese, and some vegetables.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Amy?"

Tails stood near the entry of the kitchen, a bag of frozen peas (to Amy's surprise) dangling from his hands. She closed the refrigerator and faced the fox. "Oh..uh hey."

"Are you hungry? If you want I can order something?"

She shook her head and walked over to him. "Nah Tails, no point in wasting money for a day's meal," She said as she walked past him. He followed on her trail; a questioning look played on his face.

"But you're hungry, it's no biggy to order you know."

"Yeah Tails I know but I'd rather cook my own meals. And –," She looked over to the kitchen," not to be snotty or rude but all you guys have are hot dogs. That's not exactly a balanced meal."

She was right, he figured, and gave her a slight nod in agreement. For a while Tails had been wanting to inform Sonic of their bad eating habits, not that it really affected them. Sonic was at a constant go, running and fighting, while Tails was always in the rush of things with his machines. It's not like the had time for a real home cooked meal, yet, when they did have time they just weren't up for it. Then again, it wouldn't kill him to have a nice dinner at the table, which they never used, for once. Pizza, as much as it pained him to admit, was getting old.

"What do you want to do?" Amy brought her hands to her hips and bit her lip. After a while of pondering she gave him a bright smile, "You want to go groceries shopping with me?"

Tails grinned and nodded promptly, "That sounds like a great idea!"

"TAILS BUDDY, IS IT NORMAL TO HAVE A BUMP THE SIEZE OF MY FIST ON MY HEAD?!"

Walking down the stairs moody, Sonic rubbed his head, looking up only to see Tails and slowly his eye's met Amy's frown. He returned a heated scowl.

"Oh well you look here! Miss Rose has stayed for rounded two? Here Amy—, "At this the blue teen turned his right side to her, pointing at it dramatically,"— It seems you have missed a spot! Come on! Go for it, It's not like it hurt last time!"

"Sonic it was an accident—"

"OH was it now Tails? Gee, I wonder how many crazed psychopaths use that excuse? "

At this Amy glared at the hedgehog in front of her. The nerve!

"Are you implying that I'm a psychopath!?"

"I don't know if imply is the right terminology—"

Sensing the beginning of another show down between his two close friends, Tails jumped in the middle, trying to calm both hedgehogs down. From the middle he could feel heat and rage radiate from them, like two forces waiting to collide.

"H-hold on just a minute guys! No need to fight, _right Sonic."_

If it wasn't for Tails mellow personality that seemed to relax you, Sonic wouldn't know what would have been of him. Sonic was of hot blooded nature. Of course he had an amount of control over it, he didn't like to pick fight for just anything, but at times when the days were off or a breakfast was missed he kind of lost it.

"Tsk, yeah yeah." He gave a final look at Tails as if saying _'but did you see what she did to me?!"_ and sat down at the dining table.

"…Any ways..Sonic, me and Amy were planning on going for groceries…do you want to uh—"

Amy was shaking her head violently, silently pleading Tails not to finish his sentence. All that the young pinkster wanted was some down time for herself. It was already bad enough that she mad a horrible first impression.

Unfortunately, to Amy's dismay , a mischievous hero took notice of her antics and soon had a sly smile playing on his lips. This was going to be fun.

"Tails, are you inviting me to the super market, because if you are," At this he gave a sugar coated grin at Amy," I would **love** to go."

A loud groan escaped Amy's lips and the young fox struggled to answer his older brother figure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**OK. Its short, I know, BUT my next up date will be lengthy and detailed. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please R&R, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome! **

**-Kaiga **


End file.
